


【翻译】如何与百万富翁共结连理

by ihatethisname, zombie_M



Series: 【翻译】48 Rules/通往成功的四十八条准则 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 卡拉OK, 婚礼, 婚礼策划, 富豪, 巴黎（城市）, 平行宇宙, 强迫症, 毛躁及焦虑, 见家长, 隐含/提及欺骗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatethisname/pseuds/ihatethisname, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_M/pseuds/zombie_M
Summary: Jared和Jensen结婚了。





	1. 第一部分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Marry a Millionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593652) by [paragraph (ebcdic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph). 



> 1.本篇由僵尸少年M（zombie_M）翻译，昧叔（ihatethisname）校对。  
> 2.题目有注释，请参考注释1，碍于排版未标出。

****第一部分：订婚** **

_嗨，小伙伴们！别告诉别人这是我说的，但是据传言，我们最喜爱的男歌手，永远都是焦点[注释2]的Jensen Ackles，又要再次结婚了！这将是Ackles的第六次婚姻，却是他的小情人Jared Padalecki的第一次。你可能会问，Jared Pada——谁？好了，独家在此：他是Ackles的前任私人助理， Cohen-Cassidy公司炙手可热的现任公关先生。很显然他在婚讯公布之前一直十分低调。这第六次婚姻到底意味着Ackle终于遇到了真命天子，还是他将要第六次去律师那里进行财产分割呢？只有时间能证明一切。我只希望这次他们能做好婚前协议。毕竟上次离婚真是惨不忍睹。说到惨不忍睹……_

Jared叹着气合上了笔记本，Misha Collins的直播戛然而止。显然全世界只有Jared觉得他和Jensen的婚姻会比果蝇的平均寿命要长（翻译注：常温常湿下，两周左右）。就连Jensen也看起来对他们的婚姻毫不上心——每次Jared跟他提婚礼的事情，他都会让Jared去找他的新助理Alona Tal。但是Jared想和他未来的丈夫一起策划他们的婚礼，而不是一个助理。

“Jared？Jared？呼叫Jared。”

Jared把椅子转向门口，发现Katie倚靠在门框上，一脸得意的傻笑。越过她肩头看过去，是和她表情如出一辙的Lauren。

“干嘛？”Jared抱胸，语气有些不善。

“二个词，”Katie说道，Lauren配合地伸出两根手指，“龙舌兰。周四。”

“绝对不行，”Jared立刻回答，“上次你拽我去那儿之后，我几乎吐了一周。”

“但是这次还是卡拉OK之夜！”Lauren插话。

“你知道你不能抗拒卡拉OK，”Katie笑嘻嘻地补充，“它就是你的氪石。”

“我还以为那是Jensen的屁股呢，”Lauren小声嘟囔着，音量刚好能让Jared听到。

“嘿！”Jared抗议，尽管那完完全全、百分之百地正确。

“拜托，”Katie请求，“如果你不跟我们一起，那个邋遢又自命不凡的酒保又要来搭讪Lauren然后被她打断鼻子了，而我完全不享受给我自己的女朋友做公关。”

“说得像真的一样，”Lauren愤愤，“我完全能照顾好我自己。”

Jared挥挥手，希望能缓和一下两位女士的争论：“好吧，行。但是你们买单。”

**

卡拉OK之夜的酒吧一如既往地和疯人院没什么两样。单单是为了拿到签名表，Jared就花了整整十分钟，而当他终于挤到签名表前时，出于对Lauren硬把他拽来酒吧的“回礼”，即使他们要等上半个小时才能上台，他还是把自己和姑娘们的名字写在了最后。尽管他嘴上不停地抗议抱怨，但他其实并不介意。鉴于Jensen总是忙于自己的事业而无法和Jared共度一些并不在床上的耳鬓厮磨的宝贵时光，他总得找点事情来充实自己的生活。所以Jared和姑娘们参加了卡拉OK之夜，还和Sandy一起上陶艺课。并且在动物收容所做了志愿者，还和Chad、Mike和Tom打了二对二游戏。另外，他还请了一位法语和意大利语的私人教师，这样当他偶尔陪着Jensen去国外拍硬照时，他就不至于在独自一人到处闲逛时迷路了。

“嘿！”Katie在他耳边吼道，“我们找到了一张桌子，快来。”

Jared紧紧地跟着她往里面走， Lauren在那儿仅仅用凶神恶煞的眼神就守住了那张桌子。但是当Lauren看到Katie的时候，她的表情明亮开来，好像她们已经分离了好几天而不是仅仅几分钟。她们就像是水与油，但是不知怎么，两人就是如此契合。Lauren恋慕Katie而Katie显然对Lauren也有同样的感觉。爱意就饱藏在每一次触摸、每一次对视中，即使仅仅是在互相提起对方时，它都是那么地明显。Jared不由自主地好奇他和Jensen在外人看来是怎么样的， Jensen可否会在他认为无人关注他们时，将爱慕的眼神投在他的身上？

“好耶！酒！”当服务生把酒杯端到桌上时Katie快乐地尖叫。

一杯杯的酒按照彩虹的颜色顺序排成一排，Jared可以轻易想象出他明天的呕吐物会是个什么样子。他应该反悔的，然而他却把酒杯在自己面前排成一排，彩虹糖混伏特加[注释3]在他的味蕾上混合爆炸。

“喔——！”Lauren喝完最后一杯大吼一声，“这才像话。”

接着Katie开始说她们某一个客户的故事，但是在卡拉OK歌手发出的鬼哭狼嚎声中实在听不清她在说些什么。Lauren偶尔会插话，但是她和Jared都知道Katie喝醉了之后就是个话痨，所以他们就随她去了。Jared对于登台唱歌这种事向来没有过多参与，所以为了壮胆，他又多喝了几杯。他并不渴望别人的关注，但是他不得不承认卡拉OK的确很有趣。

很快他们的名字就被点到了，Lauren拉着Jared了上台，让他站在舞台正中央的麦克风后面，她和Katie则当后备。歌词在屏幕上跃动着，即使Jared是清醒的也很难看清，更别说他现在已经微醺了。其实他对这首歌挺熟悉，而当遇到那些记不太清的的歌词他就糊弄过去。反正这首歌很容易唱。而且Jared现在的确需要一些来自Jensen的重视。他这样想着，唱得越来越投入，开始在舞台上跳舞，大吼大叫，好像Jensen就坐在台下一样。

他甚至没发现歌早就结束了，最后还是Lauren把他拽下了舞台，Lauren可比她看起来强壮多了。女孩们把他拖到外面后把他塞进了出租车里，告诉他要注意安全、好好振作起来，而不是这样郁郁寡欢，但是她们说话的时候一直在咯咯笑个不停，这让Jared很难认真对待她们的安慰。

**

Jared磕磕绊绊地上了楼梯，又跌跌撞撞地进了卧室。他居然在卧室里看到了一脸困乏的Jensen。Jared很确信Jensen这时应该在别的地方。因为现在他已经不再跟进Jensen的日程表了，Jared有时会把他们记错。

“Jensen，”Jared轻声问，“你醒着吗？”

“我现在醒了，”Jensen哼哼着，“你喝醉之后比一群大象还吵。”

“我没那么醉，”Jared抗议。

“嗯哼，”Jensen嘟囔道，显然不买账。

Jared爬上床，半个身子都压在了Jensen身上，脸埋在Jensen脖子上轻轻蹭着：“我可以向你展示一下我有多清醒。”

“哦？”Jensen终于睁开了眼睛，“是吗？”

Jensen没有穿衣服，而Jared仍然穿着12小时前去公司时穿上的那身衣服，他觉得Jensen这样性感十足。他就喜欢Jensen举手投足间的纵情无缚。

“你总是这么性感，”Jared贴着Jensen的皮肤说道，“总是那么想要你。”

“我是你的，”Jensen对他耳语道，“我是你的。”

**

他们订婚将近一个月了，但是在婚礼进程上他们除了雇佣了一个婚礼策划师之外没有丝毫进展。Jared并不是说想马上就冲进教堂什么的，但是Jensen对推进婚礼进程的那种兴致缺缺的态度实在是让人有些忐忑不安。而且每次Jared一提起婚礼的事情，Jensen总是说： “只是我已经结过那么多次婚了，急什么？”，或者“我已经策划过五次婚礼了，可不想再策划这次的了”，还有“我们还有很多时间，Jared，别担心”。

可这些解释没有一个能让Jared放宽心。一丁点也没有。

**

“就好像他根本不想结婚，”Jared对Chad抱怨，“感觉他向我求婚只不过是因为他不知道在圣诞节该送我什么礼物。”

“你不也不知道该送他什么，”Chad指出，“我倒没看见你求婚。”

“我只是不希望这对他来说仅仅是又一场婚礼，又一段婚姻而已，”Jared叹气。

“我不知道要怎么跟你说，兄弟。”Chad耸肩，“我不像你那样了解他，但是他看起来挺投入的。这对他来说并不仅仅是又一场婚礼而已。”

“真的吗？”Jared问。

“当然！”Chad推了推Jared的肩膀，“别那么多愁善感了，快请我喝杯啤酒。”

Jared打掉Chad的手，却还是走向了吧台。他明白Chad这几个月一直在听他倾诉有关Jensen的事情，Jared的确欠他不少。

**

-TBC-

注释1：How to Marry a Millionaire，1953年上映过同名的浪漫喜剧电影，中文译名《愿嫁金龟婿》。梦露美人主演。主要剧情是三个女人想要找到百万富翁结婚，但在过程中寻得了真爱。

详情维基（英文）请戳：[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Marry_a_Millionaire](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Marry_a_Millionaire)

百科请戳：https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%84%BF%E5%AB%81%E9%87%91%E9%BE%9F%E5%A9%BF/15037?fr=aladdin#3

IMDb请戳：[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0045891/](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0045891/)

该篇翻译没有按照中文译名来，虽然剧情呼应非常有趣，但是毕竟是J2的场合，所以选择了相对中性的其他表达方式。

注释2：原文，never a bridesmaid, always a bride，直译“从不做伴娘，永远做新娘”，是俚语“Always a bridesmaid, never a bride”的变形，俚语原意直译为“永远做伴娘，从不做新娘”，意义为“总当陪衬；总当配角；总是扮演绿叶角色”。

详细出处请戳：[https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=zh-CN&sl=zh-TW&u=https://blog.cybertranslator.idv.tw/archives/8027&prev=search](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=zh-CN&sl=zh-TW&u=https:/blog.cybertranslator.idv.tw/archives/8027&prev=search)

注释3：一种混合伏特加。主料是彩虹糖和伏特加。做法是把Skittles彩虹糖浸泡在伏特加中，使彩虹糖的颜色和味道混合在伏特加中，最后再过滤掉残渣即可。彩虹糖有不同的颜色，因此最后的成品就像彩虹糖一样，每一杯颜色都是不一样的。

更多具体内容请戳：[https://zh.wikihow.com/%E5%88%B6%E4%BD%9C%E5%BD%A9%E8%99%B9%E4%BC%8F%E7%89%B9%E5%8A%A0](https://zh.wikihow.com/%E5%88%B6%E4%BD%9C%E5%BD%A9%E8%99%B9%E4%BC%8F%E7%89%B9%E5%8A%A0)


	2. 第二部分Ⅰ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章由僵尸少年M（zombie_M）翻译，昧叔(ihatethisname)校对。

****第二部分：婚礼策划师** **

Alona Tal不是地球上最友善的人。几个月来几乎每天的相处并没能让她对Jared的态度有所好转。她总是保持着专业模式，这让她和Jensen合作起来效果良好，但是却让Jared感觉自己是个打扰她生活工作的负担。如果不是她掌握着Jensen混乱不堪的日程表，Jared可能永远都不会和这个女人说话。

“Jensen Ackles办公室。需要为您转接电话吗？”

“嘿，Alona。我是Jared。”

Jared隔着电话都能听到她翻白眼：“你好，Jared。我能为你做什么？”

“Jensen现在有时间吗？”

“没有。他正在给Calvin Klein[注释1]拍硬照，过后有男士健康[注释2]的采访。我可以帮您预定八点钟，在他的美甲师来前您有15分钟。”

“就……算了，”Jared嘟囔了一声，随后挂了电话。

沉重地叹了口气，Jared把手机塞进口袋里，走进了有着全世界最好吃的汉堡的潜水酒吧——Mel’s去见他的一帮好友。至少他不需要提前两个月打电话预约才能见到他们。

“哟，Jared，”Chad在靠后的一个角落里招呼他过去。他和Tom、Mike、Sandy和Sandy的男朋友Aldis坐在一起。

Morgan逃到国外之后，Jared的朋友们都不确定他们能否保住饭碗，幸好买下公司的那个企业留下了他们。他们在那里继续工作了一段时间，但是Sandy之后辞了职回学校读书，Mike在敌对公司拿到了更好的工作邀请，Chad和Tom开了一家咨询公司，至少Chad是这么称呼它的。如果你问Tom，他会说他们是婚礼策划师。但是Jared并没有戳破Chad自以为的“男子气概”早就不复存在的事实。毕竟没有谁知道这家伙竟然特别善于使用缝纫机。

Jared滑坐进Mike对面的空座位，对大伙点头致意。Chad推给他一杯啤酒，Jared灌下一大口后把杯子放下。

“过的有那么悲惨呀？”Sandy问，眼中满是同情。

“要求我的未婚夫对我们的婚礼表现得热情很过分吗？”Jared哀叹一声。

“我猜你连联系他，想和他商量一点细节都做不到？甚至日期也定不下来？”Tom皱着眉问。

“拜——托，”Chad嗤笑道，“Jared想来个口交都要先和那个冰山女王助理预约。”

“别那么夸张，Chad，”Sandy责备道。

“他没夸张，”Jared嘟囔着说，把剩下的啤酒一饮而尽。

“那家伙的屁股的确不错，但是为了上床可不值得受这么多罪，”Mike说。

“你们只是没我这么了解他，”Jared挑着酒瓶上的标签说道，“他……”

Jared哽住了。关于Jensen到底有什么可说的呢？Jensen并不会说因为Jared在身边就变成另外一种模样。他也只是个名流演员，仅此而已。但这正是他吸引人的原因之一。Jared甚至可以承认他对他们相处间的戏剧性上瘾了，比如，他喜欢他们之间的小玩笑和那些琐碎无聊的小争吵，还有因之而来的和解性爱。和解性爱简直是超凡绝伦的火辣。他们有几次还把床搞坏了。但是Jensen也有柔软的一面，有着Jared深爱并充满保护欲的脆弱的一面。这正是其他人所看不到的部分，也是Jared ** **不想**** 让其他任何人看到的部分。

“他就只是……Jensen。我说不清楚，”Jared耸肩，结束了这个话题。他看向Aldis，希望能借助他转移话题：“对了，建筑公司怎么样了？”

谢天谢地，Aldis开始讲述一个关于建筑检察员和一个一英尺长的三明治的故事，把大伙的注意力从Jared和他的感情生活中拽了出来。Jared一边心不在焉地听着，一边好奇Jensen现在在干什么。他大约正穿着内衣招摇地走来走去，早早地把Jared抛到脑后，和其他模特调着情。

**

“这样，无尾礼服方面，我在考虑用那种非常浅的绿色或者海军蓝，这取决于你怎样选择婚礼的地点和时间。我知道你在想什么，浅绿色礼服是什么鬼？但是他们大多是亚麻的，适合夏天。我觉得应该和亚麻衬衫搭配在一起。不系扣，也不搭领带。而且穿凉鞋或者赤脚。我一直觉得沙滩婚礼浪漫极了。不过如果你想要更传统一些的，我还是建议你不要选择黑色。太葬礼加毕业舞会气质了。哦！如果你想在冬天举行婚礼我们可以采用海蓝色水手厚呢大衣。或者我们干脆非常反传统。我见过一些伴侣穿和服、皮衣，甚至还有法式浴袍的。你们两个可以想穿什么就穿什么。甚至裸体。如果你们打算采用裸体婚礼，你可能会想让婚礼规模小一点。我们几个月前策划过一场婚礼，新婚夫妇邀请了半个世界的人来参加，但那是一场裸体婚礼。我猜到场嘉宾都留下了心理阴影。毕竟新郎和新娘有像你那样的身材，或者Jensen的。哦，说到心理创伤，如果你决定在户外举办婚礼，我强烈建议你提供防晒霜或者某种遮阳措施。你不会希望有一百多人对于整个婚礼的印象除了晒伤就没有别的了。而且我确定Jensen白皙的皮肤很容易起雀斑。但是如果你要举办室内婚礼，它们就从来没典雅别致过。就算是最棒的舞厅在照片里看起来也像水泥砌的地堡。除非你选择在历史悠久的建筑内举行。但随之而来的是你需要注意的什么能做和什么不能做。我告诉你，那些历史悠久的建筑规矩太多。用点蜡烛怎么了？我又不是蓄谋想把那个地方烧了。那会毁了婚礼的。“

Tom滔滔不绝地谈论服装面料以及仪式地址和日期，但Jared其实根本没在听。他一直在桌子底下给Jensen发短信，对着一条接一条的信息越来越生气。

 

_Jared：好歹你帮我挑个婚礼日期吧？_   
_Jensen：我不知道我什么时候有时间。问问AT。_   
_Jared：我不想去问AT。她才不是我的未婚夫！_   
_Jensen：亲爱的，你知道我不清楚自己的行程。_   
_Jared：那你去问她然后回来告诉我。_   
_Jensen：有什么区别？_

 

“他妈的混蛋，”Jared咒骂出声，全然忘却了Tom。

“不好意思？”Tom气呼呼地，“没必要这么粗鲁吧。如果你那么想要，我可以帮你定百合。”

“什么？”Jared问道，把手机丢在了桌上，“不，对不起，Tom。我没冲你喊。”

“呃——，别给Jensen发色情短信了，集中注意力听我说，”Tom劝告他，“选花是最重要的部分。花决定了婚礼的基调。”

“我们没在发色情短信，”Jared嘟囔道。

“不论怎样，”Tom显然不相信Jared，加重语气说道，“如果是冬季婚礼的话，我认为你不应该选百合。也许玫瑰好些。玫瑰在冬天不那么老气。”

Jared闭上眼睛，深呼吸道：“也许不会有婚礼了。”

“什么？!”Tom尖叫。

“嗯，如果Jensen对策划这场婚礼毫无兴趣，而这预示着我们的婚姻的走向的话，也许我就不想和他结婚了，”Jensen将心中所想一股脑都说了出来。

“哦甜心，”Tom拍拍他的手，“你才没那么想。他一直都是这样，而且你以前也不在意这些事情。”

Jared站起来，一只手抓住了头发：“不。但是这次不一样。这不是他在米兰拍照所以忘记了我生日；也不是他忘了来我侄子的演奏会；更不是他忘了他阿姨要来，而他正在拍个什么疯狂的日本广告，所以我只能被迫去讨好那个厌恶我的女人；甚至不是他宁愿给我口交，也不愿意为他做的成千上万的烂事对我开口说句‘对不起’。这是我们的婚礼。它就应该是特别的。但是对他来说不是这样的，因为我不过是第六号丈夫。”

“第六任并且是最后一任，”Tom向他保证。

“我们拭目以待吧，”Jared重新坐下，几乎快把椅子压碎了，“不管了，如果他不想参与进来，那我就来选婚礼日期。我想要一个秋季婚礼。也许在九月。”

“这才是好样的！”Tom眉开眼笑。

他抽出一大推关于秋季婚礼的文件夹，Jared仔细地筛选它们，而Tom仍在继续滔滔不绝地讲述色彩方案。有太多事情要考虑了，从邀请函到蛋糕甚至再到无关紧要的定位卡。这是一个极巨大繁杂的工程，而Jared应该只能想办法独自做完了。

**

Jared怀里满载着Tom留的“家庭作业”到家的时候，Jensen正站在前厅，对一个女佣大吼大叫，因为陈列在走廊上的那些恼人的小展示桌里的其中一个上面有一点尘渍。Jared撞翻了那些鬼东西许多次，而且它们表面上的涂漆像磁铁一样能吸灰。展示桌上甚至没有放任何东西。它们就只是放在那儿，看着有艺术感而已，每一个都被设计成一种不同的水果。可Jensen压根不喜欢水果。

Jared走向Jensen正抱怨的那个展示桌，把一大捧文件夹堆在上面。Jensen看向他，女佣顿时松了一口气，冲Jared抛出感激的眼神。总有一天Jensen不得不像个理智的普通人那样解决自己的强迫症，但现在让Jensen吃富有卡路里的食物对Jared来说已经足够麻烦了，更别说再深入处理他对灰尘的恐惧了。

“你完全没有必要那么做。”Jensen气鼓鼓地说。

“完全有必要。这些桌子难看死了，丑拒。”Jared回嘴。

Jensen撇了撇嘴，然后扎进了Jared的怀抱，缠绵而深入地吻他。这就是为什么应付Jensen所有的疯狂是值得的了。当只有他和Jared的时候，Jensen变得毋庸置疑的可爱并且对感情全然坦诚。

“想你了，”他们分开后Jensen说，手臂还环在Jared脖子上，“你去哪儿了？”

“你知道我在哪儿，”Jared略带气愤地叹气。

“哦，Jared。你知道我讨厌记那种的事情，”Jensen还撅着嘴。

“我在策划我们的婚礼。和Tom一起，”Jared加重了语气说，试图更加坚定地保持住自己的脾气。

“你很擅长做那个，”Jensen说。

Jared皱眉：“擅长做什么？”

“做计划，”Jensen带着一个温柔的微笑回答，“拜托让我跟上进度。”

“是嘛，你现在有Alona帮你管理日程了，”Jared生气道，不想投降或是放弃他的坏心情。

“她可能掌管我的日程，但你是我的指南针，”Jensen轻蹭着Jared的脖子，“我保证下一次预约我会去的。”他抬头看向Jared，眼睛大大的，闪着微光：“原谅我？”

Jared不是不知道自己早就已经任Jensen随意摆布了，但是他的求和就像一击重拳正中胸腹。就算Jensen杀了人，他也会帮他逍遥法外，他真的会。他不仅仅会帮Jensen脱罪，甚至还可能会清理现场并且掩埋尸体。

“好，我原谅你，”Jared轻声说。

Jensen在Jared耳后落下轻柔一吻：“我想着在九月份举办婚礼。”

Jared情不自禁地笑了。关于婚礼，即使进度不同，至少他们仍在同一方向上：“嗯，我也这么想的。”

 

-TBC- 

 

注释1：Calvin Klein，卡尔文·克莱恩，简称CK，美国时装品牌。

百度请戳：[https://baike.baidu.com/item/Calvin%20Klein/1240911?fr=aladdin](https://baike.baidu.com/item/Calvin%20Klein/1240911?fr=aladdin)

维基请戳：[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8D%A1%E7%88%BE%E6%96%87%C2%B7%E5%85%8B%E9%9B%B7%E6%81%A9](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8D%A1%E7%88%BE%E6%96%87%C2%B7%E5%85%8B%E9%9B%B7%E6%81%A9)

注释2： _ _Men's Health__ _ _，__ 男士健康，是一家由美国Rodale公司出版的杂志，也是世界最大的男性杂志品牌。

百度请戳：[https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%94%B7%E5%A3%AB%E5%81%A5%E5%BA%B7/8450839?fr=aladdin](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%94%B7%E5%A3%AB%E5%81%A5%E5%BA%B7/8450839?fr=aladdin)

维基请戳：[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%94%B7%E5%A3%AB%E5%81%A5%E5%BA%B7](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%94%B7%E5%A3%AB%E5%81%A5%E5%BA%B7)

 


	3. 第二部分Ⅱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章由僵尸少年M（zombie_M）翻译，昧叔(ihatethisname)校对。
> 
> 失踪人口（划掉）闪现（划掉）回归（。

 

**

 

最初的几天里，事情的进展顺利了些。Jensen尽职尽责地参加了一次与Tom的策划讨论，他们终于敲定了准确的日期——9月19号，以及地点——理所当然是在巴黎。但是当涉及到更详细的内容时，如主题颜色、花、蛋糕，甚至是参礼人员名单，Jensen就完全兴致缺缺并且一点也帮不上忙。他就像只嗑了药的蝴蝶一样不断从一个话题跳到另一个话题，让Jared很难不发脾气，毕竟在Jared看来策划婚礼至少比Jensen想在春季时装秀上用什么布料、他下个专辑想和谁合作、他可能会主演那部电影，亦或是他正在练习的瑜伽是不是真地燃烧了脂肪细胞要稍微重要一些吧。

 

“也许我应该直接绑架他。带着他去巴黎私奔，”Jared在电话里对他妈妈说道，手指翻过一本Tom让他带回家学习的旅游指南。

 

“然后否决我见证我儿子结婚的权利？这可不行，先生。”

 

“但是我自己策划所有事情有什么意义？这就像是……和我自己结婚！”Jared抱怨道，“你甚至还没有和他见过面，就因为我根本叫不动他。我没办法让他做任何事。他好像对所有的劝说都免疫一样。对我说的每一个字都无动于衷。”

 

“Jared，我亲爱的儿子，我确信你能想出一种方法让自己更有说服力一点。”

 

Jared听出了她声音里微妙的暗示，眨了眨眼：“妈！”

 

“怎么啦？我说的有什么问题吗？”      

 

“我要挂电话了，真的。在我的三观破碎之前，”Jared说。

 

他的妈妈开怀大笑：“再见，亲爱的。”

 

不过，也许他妈妈说得的确有点道理。Jensen倒是的确经常用做爱来讨价还价。也许是时候Jared该做同样的事情了。

 

**

 

事实证明，仅仅是想要尝试不与Jensen做爱已经是一项极难办到的事情了，鉴于Jensen基本上就是性爱的化身。他单单是穿着一条紧身小短裤在卧室里走来走去，就不知为何远比他全裸或者衣冠整齐地晃来晃去要更有诱惑力。Jared从头到尾都紧紧盯着他的屁股，观察着他从大腿到腰胯的微妙摇摆，用视线描摹他流畅渐收的背部曲线。Jared尝试着去想想死亡、虫子或是那次他意外看见他妈妈穿着丁字裤的画面。可惜无论何时，Jensen似乎总能神奇地把他脑袋里的每一个念头都轰炸出去。他就像个磁极，能把Jared脑内硬盘里的所有内容全都清空，除了做爱什么都不剩。

 

在Jensen弯下腰从他们步入式衣橱的一个抽屉里拿东西出来时， Jared忍不住哀鸣一声：“天啊。”

 

Jensen稍微晃了晃屁股：“喜欢你看到的吗？”

 

“你知道我喜欢，”Jared嘟囔。他举步上前，手掌摩挲上Jensen的大腿后侧。

 

“对了，就这样，”Jensen呼吸加速地说道，“想要你。”

 

Jared将手向上滑去一点，随后停下了，试图让自己冷静一些，说：“但你要先帮我选定婚礼主题。”

 

Jensen转过身把大腿钩在Jared腰上，施力把Jared拉得更近，一根手指从他的胸口向下划去：“就这样？”

 

“是的，”Jared喉咙哽咽，“就这样。”

 

叹了一口气，Jensen放开Jared，走向衣橱另一边：“你别忘了我已经举行过婚礼了。实际上还是好几次。”

 

“我不在乎那些别的婚礼，”Jared几乎因挫败而咆哮，“这是我们的婚礼。我们的。我不知道我还要告诉你几次。”

 

“我想说的是，这是你的第一次婚礼，我想让你来选择，”Jensen说，他的声音有些模糊不清地从他正埋头翻找的衣架里面传出来。

 

“我希望是我一生中唯一的婚礼，”Jared温柔地回应他。

 

Jensen从衣架上挂着的衣服堆里面走出来，笑容明亮：“我也希望是。这就是为什么我希望婚礼对你来说是特殊的。”

 

“它对我来说会是特殊的。但是我希望它对我们两个来说都是特殊的，”Jared请求道。

 

“好吧，”Jensen向前一步，吻了他，“好吧，我会帮忙的。”

 

“这对我来说很重要，”Jared真诚地说。

 

“我知道，”Jensen微笑，“我知道。”

 

**

 

那之后，婚礼策划至少在需要Jensen参与的部分进行得更顺利了一些。Jared需要记住Jensen对户外所有事项的准确要求，从除尘到会场布置再到食物甚至是清洁用品。虽然Jared觉得Jensen对坚持清理烤箱的正确方法已经足够偏执，但是那和他现在坐在客厅里被人类已知的所有种类的花包围着，仅仅是为了挑选出最完美的一种作为宴席桌上的装饰相比根本不算什么。

 

“康乃馨太廉价了，但是你可以把它们漂染成不同的颜色，我们可以直接定制。另外你也不能否认兰花或者朱鹭的异国情调很吸引人。尽管，呃，大自然给予它们女性化的视觉感受。接下来还有百合，但是它们总让我想起葬礼。玫瑰又太过时了，咱们干脆就别考虑它们了。郁金香，也许吧。它们不与婚礼应季，不过钱根本不是问题。雏菊看起来太单纯了，而你我都清楚我们并非那样。我们可以选择一些更热烈的，比如向日葵。或者还有一些当地的野花……”

 

于此同时，Jared正在神游天外，只是单纯看着Jensen一边否决那些花，一边把它们丢到房间的另一头。这看起来就像一场极端暴力版的“他爱我，他不爱我”。他不禁为女仆们感到难过，因为她们不仅要收拾这堆烂摊子，还会因为做法不符合Jensen的心意而被骂。还好Jensen付给他们的薪水不低。

 

“蓝色矢车菊，”Jared最终插话道。

 

“什么？”Jensen停下来，一束雏菊刚被拆得四分五裂。

 

“呃，我们都在德克萨斯出生，”Jared解释道，“它是州花，而且我祖母一直在她的后花园里种它们。”

 

Jensen把雏菊甩到身后，径直将Jared扑倒在了地板上。他低头看向Jared的双眼，笑得像个傻瓜：“完美。你真完美。”

 

他随即吻上Jared。而Jared任他所为，他的手上下抚摸Jensen的后背，温柔地画着圈。这就是Jared想起Jensen时最常出现的那些时刻；他时不时能变得那样甜美，以他独有的方式变得如此羞怯甚至接近纯真。

 

“我等不及要和你结婚了，”Jared贴着Jensen的嘴唇私语。

 

“是吗？”Jensen微笑，他的眼角泛起笑纹，那说明他现在是真的高兴。

 

Jared将他翻在身下，一只手托着他的头以防磕到木地板。他低头向他的未婚夫微笑，把他脸上全然爱慕的表情在脑海里编目存储，留着下次Jensen把他逼疯的时候备用：“显而易见。”

 

**

 

“去教堂吧，我们就要结婚了。去到充满爱的教堂……”[注释1]

 

Jared被Chad猫叫一样的干嚎吓得一哆嗦，但他还是努力保持原地不动，因为Chad正给他的裤子下摆固定尺寸，而Chad每分一次神都会害Jared被大头针扎一次。如果Tom滔滔不绝地谈论婚礼主题还不够糟的话，这个也可以算是一大酷刑了，Jared甚至开始反思他为什么要找他们来策划他和Jensen的婚礼。

 

“别再折磨我男朋友了，”Jensen懒洋洋地歪在躺椅上吐槽他。

 

一如既往地，他看起来像是从男神榜单里走出来的人，或者小黄片也行。他的身体在那件家具上恣意舒展，就好像它是专门为之设计的。他的手蜷缩在脸颊下面，似乎马上就要睡着了，他的嘴唇轻轻张开，露出一个温柔的微笑。Jensen毋庸置疑地俊美迷人，而Jared只想罩在他身上，毫无理智地吻他。

 

“兄弟，”Chad尖叫一声，“你现在可别真的硬起来啊。”

 

Jared猛地脸红了，他再次开始想些死人好让自己能恢复些自制力：“没，我完全没有。”

 

“你完全就有，亲爱的，”Jensen开心地快唱起歌来了。

 

“你要是继续这样，今天晚上就没有做爱了，蜜糖，”Jared也唱了回去。

 

“你也就嘴上说说，”Jensen得意洋洋地笑了。

 

“可别表现得太自信了，”Jared开玩笑地警告。

 

“哈，别调情了。你们真恶心，”Chad哀叹着。

 

“你就是嫉妒，你总是当伴郎，从没当过新郎，”Jared笑道。

 

“操你，伙计，”Chad哼着鼻子说，“那可不是什么过错。”

 

“你有完没完啊？”Jensen打着哈气问。

 

“还是管好你自己吧。”Chad嘟囔。

 

Jensen稍稍转了转身好躺着把他的手机拿出来：“Alona刚刚发短信告诉我，我好像错过了个采访还是什么事情。”

 

“是 _ _GQ__ 的那个吗？”Jared问。

 

“没错，”Jensen把手机放到一边，“我确定他们会找到别的人当下个月的封面的。”

 

“你不用非要——”

 

Jensen侧过头好直视Jared的眼睛：“不，我要。我会留在这里。”

 

Jared向他微笑：“谢谢你。”

 

Chad咳嗽一声：“呃，讲真的。我要吐了。”而Jared和Jensen只是大笑起来。

 

-TBC-

 

注释1：歌曲Chapel of Love，链接：[http://music.163.com/#/song?id=27233821](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=27233821)

 

 


	4. 第二部分Ⅲ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在校对昧叔小天使考试周和翻译搬家的间隙拼命挤出来的一章_(:з」∠)_

**

Jensen能更多的待在家里，在感觉很棒的同时又很奇怪，因为当Jared正经在为Jensen工作的时候，他感觉Jensen什么工作都不做，但是现在他又感觉工作成了他的全部。Jensen不停地告诉Jared他的工作量相当于哪个项目的哪个阶段，虽说Jared的确只为他工作了几个月，但是从需要预约才能见到他的未婚夫到时时都有他陪伴的感觉还是挺奇怪的。

“我想咱们今天应该做些与婚礼无关的事情，”Jensen说道，同时把手里的香蕉切成精准的四分之一英寸的薄片。

“好啊，你有什么想法吗？”Jared一边喝橘子汁一边问道。

“我们可以去购物，”Jensen建议。

Jared在脑内呻吟了一声。一方面，购物会让Jensen变得不合逻辑的性奋。另一方面，一场购物能轻易地拖上好几个小时，期间Jared只能被晾着，用不断增加的购物袋挡着他硬得快爆炸的勃起。上一次他们去购物时，Jared发誓他几乎已经准备好要毫无顾忌地把Jensen就地按在商店正中操他，去他妈的围观群众。

“是吗？”Jared警惕又不置可否地问。

“比如，去农贸市场，”Jensen具体地说。

“那是一种新的精品店吗？”Jared困惑地问。

Jensen甩了他一个看傻子的眼神：“不，那是你买水果和蔬菜的地方。” 

“没错，”Jared缓慢地说，“而你想去那里。一个有泥土和灰尘的地方。”

“我不害怕灰尘，”Jensen气鼓鼓地说。

“没错，”Jared重复道，这次更慢了。

“快滚去换衣服，”Jensen冲Jared脸上丢了一片香蕉片，然后命令道，“否则就不带你去了。”

**

与Jensen一起出门去公共场合通常会演变成一个重大事件，鉴于以往像云一样跟随着Jensen的狗仔现在也将Jared列为了目标，Jared绝对不会随便穿个汗衫就出门办事了。即使是去像农贸市场这样的地方，Jensen也会打扮得像是去时装秀一样，所以Jared感觉也有义务做同样的事。不得不一直戴着面具而非单纯地做自己还是很有压力的。

所以他花了二十分钟通览了一遍在他们的步入式衣柜中属于他的那一小部分。他想穿牛仔裤，但是穿哪个设计师的呢？深洗的那种仍然流行吗？他应该穿阔腿的还是紧身的？如果他穿纯色T恤会不会看起来更像保镖而不是男朋友？如果他穿有装饰物的衣服，会显得太大胆还是太含蓄？

最后，他穿了他最喜欢的那条牛仔裤，它恰到好处地紧贴着他的臀部和大腿，接着他试了五件T恤，最后决定穿一件纯白色带有亚麻扣子的几乎透明的衬衣。接下来就是鞋了：有什么跟这一身搭配呢？运动鞋显然不行。但是Jared也绝不会穿着礼服鞋去逛农贸市场。他摇了摇头，穿上了一双棕色的凉鞋，想着这样至少他能舒服些。

**

在农贸市场里只有两个狗仔跟着他们，而且他们都相当谨慎。Jared试图不去注意他们，只是陪着Jensen在摊子之间走动。Jensen，自然穿着他自己品牌的衣服，看起来一如既往地无与伦比。当Jensen挑选一份他永远不会吃的法国糕点的时候，Jared忍不住倾身靠近他。

“你干嘛要折磨你自己？”Jared摇摇头问道，“你知道你永远不会吃它们的。”

“但你吃啊，”Jensen微笑着回答。他转向摊主，用法语飞快地说起话来。话间谈及了牛角包和巧克力，还多次提及了一些类似于petit[注释1] 或是别的什么东西，这让摊主好几次冲Jared挤眉弄眼。几分钟之后，男人对他们露出大大的笑容，递给了Jensen一个纸袋子。

“你们刚才都说了什么啊？”Jared在提问的同时把手臂滑上Jensen的腰，领着他走向下一个摊位走去。

“只是在吹嘘我火辣的男友，”Jensen逗弄道。他转头在Jared脸上吻了一下，然后溜进了下一趟过道。

Jared跟在他身后，面色潮红。他希望狗仔没有在那一瞬间拍下他。他们已经有数不胜数的证据能够证明Jared对Jensen的痴迷了。

**

两天之后，Jensen坐飞机去俄罗斯出演一个什么伏特加广告。最近他在国外有很多这样的通告。他已经代言了日本的豪车、德国的啤酒、意大利的定制鞋、澳大利亚的某种玩具以及巴西的防晒霜，现在还有这个。Jared几乎从没在这些工作中跟他一起旅行过。仅有的一次，是一个在西班牙的奶酪广告，Jared无聊得爆炸。毕竟Jensen又不是去做什么好玩的事。他只要站在那儿看起来足够漂亮就够了，如果那是个电视广告也许还需要用当地语言说几句台词。而演出时间又很短，所以Jared又不能自己找乐子。他们通常在几个小时内又回到飞机上了。Jared无法理解Jensen的身体是怎么适应所有这些快速且持续变换的时区的。

所以Jared留守后方，在办公室加加班。Cohen-Cassidy业务繁忙，由一队六个人的团队经营，规模是Jared加盟创始时的两倍。Jared主要负责模特部门，但是同时也处理一些音乐人。他甚至从未真正面对面地见过他的客户，所以当Katie的助管把头探进他的办公室并说他的一个客户想见他时，他很意外。

一个身材魁梧，有着棕色长发和惊艳蓝眸的男人走了进来。他看起来很陌生，但是Jared还是站起来，和他握了手并示意他坐下。他疯狂地试图想起来这人到底是谁，但却一片空白。

“别费神了。你不认识我，”男人露齿笑着说，“我是Christian Kane。”

他是Jensen的第一任丈夫，Jared几乎要心脏病发作了：“什么？”

“我听说你要和Jensen结婚了，”即使Jared一声不吭，Christian仍然继续说着，“所以关于这个我想给你点建议。”

“建议？”Jared呆呆地说，“你什么意思？”

“我是第一任。Jensen十六岁就跟我结婚了。哥们，他真的是个泼妇，”Christian说，他的笑容里掺杂了些更私人的东西。

“呃，听着，Christian。我觉得我知道我在干什么。我跟他住在一起，”Jared欲言又止。

“是吗？”Christian身体前倾，“你跟他吵过架吗？”

“当然吵过，”Jared哼了一声。

“他有没有把你拖到地上，扒了你的衣服，然后像骑马一样骑你？”Christian得意的笑了笑。

Jared咳嗽一声，有点光火：“那倒没有。”

“我猜他可能因为年龄的关系成熟了一点，”Christian沉思着，“但是Jensen对性有着和魅魔媲美的需求。”

“是啊，我知道，”Jared有些恼怒，翻了个白眼，“你到底想说什么？”

“问题是，他会厌倦。这就是为什么他离开了我。性爱的确超凡卓绝，但是我让他随意掌控我。我一直对漂亮脸蛋没有抵抗力，”Christian解释道。

“我不会让他掌控我，”Jared反对，“我只是更喜欢讲道理。”

“是吗，”Christian仔细地审视Jared，“只是警告你。你看起来是个好人。我可不想你落个心碎的下场。”

Jared眨眼：“我猜，我该说句谢谢？”

“而且我希望Jensen能幸福。他的确是被惯坏了，但那不代表他过得开心。仔细想想吧。”

Christian站起身，与Jared握了手后走出了门，连再见也没说。Jared把这段诡异的对话抛之脑后，之后继续工作。他真的，真的，真的希望Jensen的其他前任没在策划着闪亮登场。

-TBC-

注释1：法语，猜测文中的单词来自apetit，食欲。（因此猜测保不准是黄段子。


End file.
